


Rivet

by textbookpardox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kid Fic, dad viktor, yurio is viktors son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookpardox/pseuds/textbookpardox
Summary: Yuri gets kicked out of school and decides to move in with the dad he barley knows.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri’s eyes glossed over the man sitting across from him. He was wearing a fitting light gray suit with a blue striped tie, he was staring at Yuri, his stare was critical and sharp, he was saying something in a stern voice but Yuri didn’t need to listen fully he already knew what the outcome of all of this would be. He’d been sent to the principal's office a few other times but he had never gotten into an actual fight until today, there were never fights at his school or at least none that he’d ever seen.

 

His eyes traveled down to the bruises starting to form on his arms, he felt a little shaky from all the adrenaline still rushing through his system. He knew this was going to be the last straw for the school and he would probably be forced back to Russia by the end of the week. 

 

Yuri went to an elite private school in Switzerland. The school was known for “harboring the talent” of the children of rich families. It wasn’t uncommon for his classmates to be the children of powerful political figures or even royalty from their respective countries. Yuri’s family was wealthy with oil money and were well known throughout Russia as philanthropists who donated to the sciences and arts whenever they could.

 

“Yuri, I know you’re not a bad kid” the man started, using a voice that sounded so fakely sympathetic that it made Yuri want to rip his hair out. “But... this kind of behavior is unacceptable in our school. We have a zero tolerance policy for fighting of any kind. I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from going to classes for the next few days and focus on packing up the things from your dorm.” When the principal stopped talking he stared at Yuri, waiting for a usual Yuri response but Yuri refrained from saying anything. “I’ll be contacting your grandparents soon to schedule your departure, you should probably go back to your dorm until dinner.”

 

“Alright.” He usually would have said something cutting or something mean to his principal. He really wanted to tell him that the fight wasn’t his fault or that the other kid deserved to be kicked out too. He wanted to yell or even throw a punch at the principal, he wanted to do something, anything, but he just got up from his chair, opened the door and walked through the empty hallway to his dorm.

 

He didn’t want to think about the conversation he was about to have with his grandparents once they found out what happened he didn’t want to defend himself he just wanted all of this to be over. 

 

He was so worn out and his body felt heavy and hot. Once he got to his room he immediately feel asleep. 

 

\---

 

Yuri woke up to four missed calls, all of them were from his grandmother. He didn’t want to listen to the voicemails that were left on his phone, he knew they weren’t gonna be good. He needed to get all of this over with. He dialed his Grandmother's number and the phone rang for what felt like years before she finally answered.

 

“Yuri…” She was upset, he had heard his grandmother upset before but that was mostly in screaming or shouting but this was different it was quiet. She said his name softly as if she could barely get it out.

 

“I’m... sorry grandma”

 

“Y-Yuri…”

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“Why did you do this… you know how this is going to look to everyone.”

 

“I do, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”

 

“You know what you’re doing.” she said in a flat voice.

 

“What?”

 

“ you know what you’re doing… Yuri, you know me and your grandfather have had to deal with your father misbehaving at school and now… you’re acting just like him.”

 

Him. Yuri’s father. Viktor Nikiforov. The “eccentric international playboy”

 

Yuri and his dad weren’t close. 

 

Yuri was born while Viktor was still in high school. Yuri’s grandparents didn’t want to think about or deal with their son they were worried about their own reputation more than their son and forced him to marry Yuri’s mother while she was still pregnant. A few months later after Viktor had graduated high school he told his parents that he couldn’t live in Russia with them anymore.  
Viktor divorced Yuri’s mother and completely left the country. A few months after that Yuri’s mother decided she wanted to focus on her studies and decided to give up custody of her son left Yuri with his grandparents. 

 

Yuri was too young to remember any of these things actually happening but his grandparents retold the stories so many times that they were forever ingrained into his memory. He could barely think about his father or his mother without thinking about how they both decided to leave him, when he was still a baby but even though Yuri lived with his grandparents his entire childhood he rarely saw them, he was raised almost exclusively by nannies. He rarely saw his grandparents on normal days. 

 

Yuri’s 5th birthday was when his dad ever contacted him again. He sent a huge box filled with 15 different big cat stuffed animals and a letter. After that day he would get letters and boxes from his dad for most holidays. Yuri talked to his dad on the phone every few days or every few weeks but they never really got into deep conversations.

 

As Yuri grew older and Viktor still remained away his grandparents began to adamantly speak poorly of their son and the way he lived constantly saying things about how he “abandoned his son” or “was probably getting girls pregnant all over the globe”. 

 

Once Yuri moved to Switzerland in middle school he started talking to his dad less, he spoke less to his grandparents too. Whenever his grandparents or his dad would call he would usually ignore it and eventually they all started to call less. When he came back for the summers he usually just kept to himself in his room. He stayed away from most of his family and he was doing well, he was happy (most of the time). He still talked to his dad every few months but their conversations didn’t mean anything, they still didn’t know each other and they probably never would.

 

He was disappointing his grandparents right now just like how his dad had disappointed them when Yuri was a baby.

 

“I am sorry.” There was no point in arguing, there was nothing he could say to make this situation better. 

 

“Think about what you’ve done Yuri. You know how much pain your father has caused and it’s like you’re trying to emulate him, we raised you to be your own person yet you do this and act just like him”

 

“I’m… not acting like him.”

 

“Yuri! Listen to yourself you got in a fight at school, you kicked and punched him until the teacher had to pull you away from the other boy.”

 

“Y-You don’t understand h-he was-”

 

“It doesn’t matter what he was doing Yuri there will always be people in this life that you dislike, do you think that me or your grandfather beat up everyone we dislike, NO. That isn’t how civilized people behave Yuri.” 

 

“But grandm-”

 

“I take back what i said. You aren’t acting like your father, your father had the good sense to leave. You hurt that boy even your father didn’t ever physically hurt anyone that badly. The other boy needs stitches Yuri. You know better than this, we raised you better than this.” 

 

Yuri was so angry he could barely breathe. He was trying to protect himself and his grandmother was saying that he was worse than his dad, the person that Yuri knew his grandmother hated. 

 

“I don’t know what we’re supposed to do with you Yuri, do you think another school would accept you after what you’ve done we’ll be lucky if we can even get you into another boarding school in Switzerland especially this late in the year. You’re just like him. We didn’t raise you this way Yuri. You know better, you really do. What are we supposed to say to people.”

 

“Stop, please”

 

“What did you dare say to me Yuri! I don’t think you are understanding the gravity of this situation, the boy's parents were this close to pressing charges, do you know what would have happened if that happened Yuri.”

 

“I already said I’m sorry grandma I just really don’t want to think about it.”

 

“Do you think I really want to think about it Yuri? You’re just like him you’re so selfish just like your father.”

 

Yuri couldn’t say anything his anger was building he knew he was going to say something he regretted if this conversation went on any longer. 

 

“Yuri just think about what you’ve done. You don’t need to be going down the same road as him.”

 

“If you hate me so much I’m going to fucking live with him.” Yuri said without thinking.

 

“What are you saying Yuri”

 

“I’m going to live with fucking Viktor, my dad I’m going to wherever he lives I can't do this anymore.” He hung up the phone. What did he just do? Did he really just yell at his grandma, did he really just say he wanted to live with his dad that he doesn’t even know. Did he really just end the phone call like that? 

 

He had to call his dad he had to apologize to his grandma. How could this day really go so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t want to call his dad but he needed to tell him what happened. How the hell was he going to be able to live with his dad if he didn’t even like calling him.

 

 

> **YURI:**
> 
> old man are you awake
> 
>  
> 
> i think you should call grandma, i kind of fucked up.

 

He thought for a second before texting again

 

 

> **YURI:**
> 
> also i got kicked out of school but dont u dare yell at me about it btw i got enough of that from grandma
> 
>  
> 
> **VIKTOR:**
> 
> ok, ill call them rn i hope ur ok yuri

 

He waited a couple minutes and his dad sent him more texts.

 

 

 

> **VIKTOR:**
> 
> im not sure if ur really serious about coming to live with me but if you wanted to ive been living in japan for the past few years
> 
>  
> 
> i have a house in tokyo by the city and one in kyushu in a smaller town id be happy for you to move here also i think maybe u would like jpn? Idk
> 
>  
> 
> if ur just trying to get them off your back i understand that tho u can just ignore this if thats the case
> 
>  
> 
> Also im really sorry about what happened at school its really hard for me to text this much I think I’ll just call ok?

 

He never would have guessed that his dad would actually be ok with him living with him. Especially since they haven’t spoken in almost six months.

“Hello Yuri.” His dad’s voice sounded quiet, like he just had woken up.

 

“Oh, hi” While Yuri was talking he heard something in the background and he heard his dad say something in a language he couldn’t recognize.

 

“Are you okay though Yuri? I mean are your hands ok? Is your head ok? I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but I just wanted to ask.”

 

“O-oh.. yeah. I have a few bruises on my arms but I’m ok I guess.”

 

“That’s good. Also, are you serious about wanting to live with me instead or living in Russia? There are always other schools you could go to”

 

“If I were to go to another school right now it wouldn’t even be a good one. I don’t think I want to live in Russia again or at least not right now.”

 

“You could live here for a few months if you wanted and then just go back to Russia once things have settled down? If you wanted to it would be really nice. I’d love for you to come live with me” his father spoke with a voice that sounded sincere. Not the fake sincerity of the principal’s voice but a real genuine sincerity.

 

“Fine I’ll come down and live with you old man. Where do you live again?”

 

“Japan”

 

“Well like I mean it’s only for a few months right, it can’t be that bad.”

 

He wasn't sure how he felt about his dad, for years he disliked him. For years he blamed him on everything negative or bad that happened in his life, his dad choose to follow girls around the word instead of come back to his own country and take care of his own son but now he was supposed to live with him. He was too stubborn to take back what he said to his grandmother so this was the only real option in his mind.

 

He wasn't sure how this was going to work, he never had any kind of relationship with his father and now he was going to be living with him abroad. At least it was going to be more exciting that living in another boring boarding school.

 

“Yuri! I am so happy right now! I hope you love Japan! I haven’t seen you in forever! This will be so much fun! What kind of food do you like Yuri, also it will probably be easier for you to fly to Tokyo instead of Kyushu while that’s fine we can live in Tokyo for a while. How much luggage do you think you’ll have?-” Viktor rambled.

 

Yuri was confused. His dad sounded happy, really happy. It was strange to hear his dad, the man who he only got to meet a handful of times, the man who basically abandoned him sounding so excited at the fact that Yuri was going to be living with him. He hadn't even seen his own dad since he was 10 or 11 on one of his birthdays but now they were going to be living together.

 

How was he supposed to live with him, a stranger in a completely foreign country. He only had lived in Russia and Switzerland, he visited the England once but none of those places were that strange and he knew a lot about them but he knew nothing about Japan.

 

They got flight things scheduled and Yuri was going to be out of Switzerland and off to Japan in 6 days. This was all happening so quickly. The next few days were just spent packing, he never had that many things in his dorm in the first place and most of the things he had in his dorm belonged to the school and had to be returned when he left. In the end he only had 2 suitcases and a leopard print backpack full of things that he was bringing with him to Japan.

 

His grandmother and grandfather left voicemails on Yuri’s phone that he never listened or replied to and his dad sent him texts asking about the things he liked or was going to need while living with him. Everything was about to change.

 

On the 4th day since the fight he decided that he needed to call his grandparents to say goodbye. He dialed their landline and his grandfather answered. Yuri’s grandfather was a quiet man who was always working so he was surprised when he answered the phone.

 

“Yuri.” He didn’t sound upset at all but he didn’t sound happy either.

 

“Hi grandpa”

 

“Hello Yuri. Is it true that you will be living with your father.”

 

“Yes”

 

“We raised you to be nothing like him, yet you’re deciding to live with him.”

 

“Yes grandpa.”

 

“I hope you know just how disappointed we are in you Yuri” His grandfather still kept the same empty tone to his voice.

 

“Oh trust me, I know.”

 

“Are you sassing me Yuri? Are you seriously doing this? After all me and your grandmother and me have done for you? We raised you to be kind to others, your grandmother was right, you have changed too much you aren’t the small Yuri we used to know.”

 

“Y-you never knew me…”

 

“What was that Yuri?”

 

“YOU HEARD ME! You NEVER knew me. Neither you or grandma raised me! Do you seriously not remember. Once I was old enough you sent me as far away as you could. You and grandma never cared about me. I was a burden, my whole life I’ve just been an extension of my father to you… whenever you see me you see my dad! You still see me as his fucking mistake. I am my own fucking person how fucking hard is that to understand. You have never known me, you both have made no effort to ever fucking know me! EVER! You tried to ignore me and keep me away and you fucking know it! You fucking know what you think of me but you pretend you don't!” Yuri had wanted to say those words for so long.

 

“If that’s really what you think than you really are your father's son.” His grandfather’s voice didn’t even shake, even at Yuri telling at him. He was too monotone it pissed Yuri off. He had wanted to tell his family this for as long as he could remember but now that he finally said it there was no reaction.

 

“Yeah, I am. I am my father’s son.”

 

“Alright, well I have to be going Yuri. Stay safe out there Yuri.” and his grandfather ended the call.

 

Once the phone call ended everything felt too quiet. He had wanted to say that to his family forever. He wished that his words had a bigger impact on his grandfather, he had imagined saying those things for so long he imagined the way his grandfather would argue with him and tell him he was wrong before finally realizing how horrible he really was but none of that happened and somehow his lack of reaction felt worse than any other reaction would have been. He didn’t care, he wasn’t shocked, he wasn’t even upset at Yuri for cursing at him.

 

Everything felt too quiet like his words had no impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is gonna start picking up soon !!! I have already written chapter 3 and will probably post it tomorrow!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think !! I love reading comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter than normal, I hope you all enjoy!

The rest of the days since his blow up at his grandfather went by quickly, he spent most days just watching videos on his computer and before he knew it the day of his trip was finally here.

 

Yuri liked airports, they always felt safe and clean. Everything in airports was overpriced but that was expected. One of the first thing Yuri did when he got to the airport was spend way too much money on a pair of cheap headphones, they were more than double the price they should be but earphones were a necessity and Yuri would rather die than spend the entire 15 hours flight without music. He went through security and still had an hour and a half before his flight so he decided to sit down and try to relax. He wasn’t nervous about going to Japan but he just felt weird about it. He knew that it was his only option right now after how he totally ruined his relationship with his grandparents for the time being, but it was kind of scary.

 

Whenever Yuri was in the airport he was always impressed with how many different kinds of people there were. There were people going all over the world for all different reasons, families with children and babies going on family trips walked amongst businessmen with places to be in sharp suits. Yuri himself was just wearing black sweatpants and a gray shirt, he was dressed comfortably since his flight was so long. He saw some people in the airport wearing pajamas and even though Yuri wanted to judge them they all looked so comfortable that he couldn't even do it.

 

Eventually Yuri’s plane started boarding and he entered the shuffling of people all trying to mesh together into one singular line to board the plane. The first thing Yuri did when he got on the plane was to immediately fall asleep, he wasn’t particularly tired but he was never particularly tired, it was always just easy for him to fall asleep. 

 

When he woke he wasn’t sure how much of the flight was left but something told Yuri that it wasn’t anywhere near over. He read half of one of the books that he bought and watched parts of whatever movie was playing on monitor on the back of his seat without ever paying full attention. The flight felt longer and more boring than Yuri expected and by the time they landed Yuri was excited to leave the plane and finally be able to stretch his legs again.

 

When he got off of the plane he was relieved to see that most of the signs were in English and not only in Japanese. During the flight he had worried about how he was going to find baggage claim if all of the signs were in a language he didn’t know. 

 

Once he was at baggage claim he looked for his dad. He hadn’t seen his dad in so long that he wasn’t really sure what to even look for, all he could remember was his long gray hair. He pulled the phone out of his pocked to call his dad when he noticed that his phone had died at some point during the flight. Yuri should have planned for this, if he would have thought about it he would have turned his phone off before it died. 

 

He pulled out a charger from his backpack but realized that since he was in Japan now none of his chargers were going to work. Yuri felt scared. He was in a crowded airport, couldn’t understand anything going on, couldn’t find his dad and was utterly and completely alone. Worst case scenarios ran through his head as he stood in front of the mass of people all looking for their luggage.

 

Yuri was starting to look around, it was getting harder to breathe and he didn’t know what to do. He looked at all the faces around him and none of them looked like his father. He looked down at his dead phone and tried his hardest not to cry. Did his father forget about him?

 

It was becoming harder and harder to see, Yuri needed to sit down somewhere and try to calm down before he had a full out panic attack at the airport. He needed to close his eyes and relax for a second. He told himself that everything was going to be okay if he just took a break and sat down. He was scared, how long was he going to be stuck at the airport looking for his dad.  
His dad probably didn’t even know what he looked like he probably wouldn’t even recognize him if he was staring Yuri right in the face. His hands started to shake. Yuri tried to hold his own hand to stop it from shaking but it wasn’t working. His body felt too cold and too hot at the same time he wanted to cry but no way in hell was he going to cry in such a public place like this. 

 

Then suddenly he heard his name being called from behind him.“Yuri! I’ve been looking for you!” the voice said in Russian.

 

Yuri was relieved, he turned around and felt his heart return to a normal speed.

 

Yuri turned to see his father and was surprised by how he looked. His hair was cut short with his bangs kept kind of long and swept to one side, every other time he’d seen him he had long hair. He never would have imagined that his dad would cut his hair short. It was so weird to think that he had short hair now, but Yuri hadn’t seen him in five years so he should have expected some kind of drastic change. 

 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you had short hair and my phone died so it was hard to find you.” He tried to sound relaxed and hoped that his father couldn’t tell that he was nearly panicking only a few seconds earlier. He hoped that his face didn’t look red, he hoped that no one could tell that he wasn’t doing totally alright.

 

“Oh, yeah. I cut it a little before I moved to Japan.” He said while running his fingers through his hair. “I like it though, it gets in the way less and I spend less money on shampoo”

 

It felt weird standing in the airport with his dad, everything about this felt a little strange. Yuri was used to being in other countries but in Japan everything was different. He didn’t have any kind of itinerary or schedule and he didn’t know how anything was going to go. On all his past trips out of Russia everything was planned but this time he didn’t know how anything was going to work his dad hadn’t told him anything and he doubted he even had any plans.

 

Yuri looked around the area he was in was crowded and full of people. He couldn’t recognize any of the languages being spoken around him.

 

"Do you know Japanese by the way?" Yuri asked. If his dad has been living in Japan for so long he must know Japanese by now right?

 

"Yeah, I can speak it and understand most things. I can even read it, well reading new words is still pretty hard for me but I manage. Also I guess I never asked, Do you want to learn Japanese? It would probably be helpful since you’re going to be living here now. I could get you a tutor if you'd like?"

 

"Yeah that would be ok"

 

"Ok cool! You're probably really tired. My apartment is about an hour and a half from the airport by train but once we get your bags we can go back to my house and you can sleep, or if you’re hungry we can get some food first. It will probably take you awhile to get used to the time zone here and I don’t know how tired you are so it’s all up to you."

 

\---

 

When they got to Viktor’s apartment Yuri was taken back by how weird and empty, the entire place felt. Something about it made Yuri think of a hospital. It seemed like a place that no one lived in. There was an artificial feeling that didn't sit right in his stomach. Maybe his dad usually spent the night at one of his girlfriends houses and that was the reason why his place was so empty feeling, his dad did mention living in another part of Japan as well, was that house as empty feeling as this one?

 

'I don't even know anything about my dad this could be how he likes to organize his house and I wouldn't even know' Yuri thinks to himself. Viktor opens a door off to the right of the living room and brings Yuri’s suitcase inside. “This is your room Yuri. You seem really tired so you can go to sleep now if you want.”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go to sleep.”

 

"Sleep well Yuri"

 

\---

 

Yuri wasn’t sure how long he slept but he knew it was a long time. His mouth felt dry and his stomach ached. He should have eaten something or at least had something to drink before he went to sleep. Even though he was awake he was too tired to open the door to his room so he stayed in bed playing games on his phone. He wondered if he was going to need to get a new phone now that he was in Japan. There was still a lot of things about living here that Yuri didn’t know.

 

He heard a door open, he thought it was his so he sat up quickly, but when he looked up his door was still closed so some other door in the house must have been opened. He heard his dad’s voice, he was speaking Japanese but every few minutes he would say something in English. His dad had a thick accent when he spoke English but it was still understandable. 

 

Yuri wasn’t really listening until he heard his own name being said amongst Japanese words he didn’t understand. 

 

He heard his father say more stuff in Japanese, his voice sounded pained. He sounded upset or worried. Eventually he spoke English again. “I just don't know if I'm doing this all right, you know what my parents told him and you know they weren’t wrong. He probably hates me.” He was obviously talking about Yuri. Yuri never would have guessed that his father even thought or cared what he thought about him.

 

“I am trying so hard not to act weird but you know me. I know I’ve fucked up in the past but like have I really fucked up to the point where I don’t know how to talk to my own son without sounding weird.” His father went back to speaking Japanese. Yuri wished that he could understand because he kept hearing his name over and over.

 

"Okay, I think I will talk him in a few days, I don't know how he will react but I need to tell him. He is my son.” He said something in Japanese before hanging up.

 

Yuri knew that he shouldn't have heard the phone call, it was supposed to be a private conversation and he wasn't supposed to hear it. He was curious about what his dad was going to tell him soon, he hoped it wasn’t anything too horrible.

 

‘Ugh! I hope my dad doesn’t have any other kids or something. I don’t want to have to take care of baby siblings.’ Yuri thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write, I hope you all like it. Also Yuri sleeps A LOT but he is clinically depressed so he can’t really help it. I am a chapter ahead of schedule so I might try to do a double update someday this weekend?  
> I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do please tell me what you think !! All of your comments have been so nice and they inspire me to write these chapters !!! 
> 
> EDIT: I'm going to try to update twice tomorrow !!! One time in the morning when I wake up and another time about the same time that I posted this chapter!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Comments make so so happy! Thank you ! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri eventually got out of his room. He tried to wait another thirty minutes before opening the door so that his dad wouldn’t suspect that he heard his conversation on the phone earlier. As he opened the door he saw his dad sitting on the couch. 

 

"Oh, good afternoon Yuri."

 

"Morning" Yuri wasn’t sure how late it was but he was honestly surprised the sun was still up. 

 

"How are you feeling?”

 

“Good, but I guess I’m a little hungry.” Yuri was starving.

 

“I don’t really have any food here but I could probably text my friend and get some recommendations for restaurants nearby if you wanted.”

 

It was still weird seeing for Yuri to see his dad with short hair. His hair was even shorter than his own now. 

 

"Do you think I'm gonna get gray hair like you?" Yuri asked. He had been wondering this for a long time, most of his life but never had a chance to ask his father.

 

"Um, I mean maybe someday. I don’t think you’ll get it as soon as me though. Half of my head was filled with gray streaks by the time I was your age so I just dyed the rest so that it would look more uniform.” 

 

"Oh wow, that kind of sucks. I like my blonde hair though so at least that’s good for me."

 

"Yeah it's nice." Viktor laughed. 

 

Yuri’s hair was getting long, it was almost to his shoulders. He never meant for it to be this long but he didn’t mind it.

 

Yuri didn't really know how else to continue the conversation, he didn’t want to just continue talking about hair. A silence grew in the room. Neither of them couldn't think of a single thing to say to the other. Suddenly they both heard a cheesy jingle,cutting out the awkward silence. Viktor grabbed the phone quickly.

“Do you mind if I answer it? It’s probably my friend who lives back in Hasetsu” Viktor asked. Yuri just shook her head. 

 

He answered the phone in Japanese. His father's voice sounded different than his last phone call, but it was probably just because Yuri was in the room, even if he couldn’t understand a single word his father was saying he could still hear in his voice that he wasn’t talking about anything as serious. Yuri heard his dad say his name again a few times but unlike the last time his dad didn’t speak in English at all. Yuri felt weird just sitting on the couch watching his dad talk. He heard his dad laugh.

 

Viktor turned back to his son "Yuri is there any kind of food you really dislike or are allergic too?"

 

Yuri just shook his head no. (There was a couple of things he disliked but he wasn’t allergic to anything and didn’t really want to get the ways he liked and dislike eggplant being prepared.)

 

He said something else in Japanese and hung up.

 

"That was my friend, he knows the restaraunts in the area better than I do. Well I know a lot of the restaurants around here, but they’ve all blended together in my mind since I usually just order the same thing everywhere.”

 

“What kind of food is around here?”

 

“Well there is actually a lot but he recommends this one restaurant with good rice bowls, it’s only about a half a mile away. We could probably walk. Do you want to go now?”

 

“Yeah, but can I have a glass of water before we go out?”

 

“Yeah, I keep my glasses in the second cabinet and there's water on the door of the fridge.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Yuri drank his water. It tasted a little weird but water always tasted strange when it was from somewhere unfamiliar. Everything was strange when it was from somewhere unfamiliar.

 

“He saw his dad packing up papers into a messenger bag.”

 

“Should I bring anything with me to the restaurant?”

 

Viktor turned to his son. “By the time we get back it will probably be dark, it shouldn’t be too cold though so we probably don’t need jackets.”

 

“Alright.” Yuri said as he put on his shoes.

 

\---

 

They walked for a little while without talking. Yuri looked around it was almost sunset. The sky was a bright orange. Yuri hoped that he’d be able to fix his sleep schedule soon so that he could experience more of the day instead of just constantly sleeping. The street Yuri and his dad were walking on was more narrow than the ones back home. He saw other people walking through the street, they gave him and his father a few looks but Yuri guessed it was because of how out of place they looked, he hadn’t seen any other foreigners in the area since he left the airport.

 

Yuri regretted not changing before leaving, he was still wearing the same sweat pants and t-shirt he wore on the airplane. 

 

“I know you probably don’t want to think about it but what do you want to do about school?” No one really asked him what he wanted to do before. He wasn’t really sure.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“There are international schools here in Tokyo.” Viktor said while pulling out a paper from his messenger bag. 

 

“None of them teach in Russian that I know of but this one seems very good and they teach in English.” He continued as he handed Yuri a flyer for a school, half of the flyer was in Japanese and the other half was in English. 

 

“You could go to that school if you like, or if you don’t like it I’m sure there are other schools around here we could look at and probably tour. You wouldn’t have to board either since I have the apartment and all.” He paused for a second before starting again. 

 

“But, if you didn’t want to do that you could just want to relax for a while. Tokyo is overwhelming for me anyway even here when we’re away from the city it still feels so busy. I have a house in Hasetsu, with my friend, um- we could live there for a while. It’s a short plane ride away and it is a lot more comfortable than here. If you like you could relax out there for a while and than decide on school things once you’re in a better head space?”

 

Yuri didn’t want to go back to school now. He honestly never wanted to go back to school. He rarely ever got along with his classmates and whenever he did it was usually just because they wanted something from him. He wished that he could just be finished with school and just spend the rest of his life in bed. He was happy his dad wasn’t making him go back to school right away, this would have never happened if he went back with his grandparents. 

 

“Please think it over Yuri. You are in no rush. Also the restaurant is right here.”

 

They reached the restaurant fairly quickly, it was small but had lights and big bold Japanese characters covering the entrance. When they walked into the restaurant Yuri was greeted with the friendly smell of food cooking. After living in a dorm in so long he got used to smelling the same food being made night after night that he forgot how nice food could really smell. He didn’t expect the restaurant to smell so good.  
They were quickly seated and handed menus. Yuri looked over the menu, it had pictures and everything looked so good. He stared at every single thing on the menu with wide eyes until he finally decided what he wanted. He obviously wasn’t going to be able to order so he flipped the menu towards his father.

 

“What is this?” He said pointing at one of the bowls.

 

“That’s Oyakodon. It’s pretty good. It’s egg and chicken.”

 

They chatted about things, but none of them were important, they spoke about one of the most unimportant topics ever, the weather. They spoke about the weather in Russia, Yuri talked about the weather in Switzerland and Viktor spoke about the differences between the weather in Tokyo compared to Kyushu. It was casual boring conversation that have to cause either of them to really think deeply. After a while Yuri looked at his father.

 

“I think I’ve made up my mind.” He hadn’t really been thinking about it, he had made up his mind from the beginning. 

 

“Yeah, you’re getting Oyakodon right?”

 

“No I mean about what I’m going to do about school.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’ll go live with you in Keyshu… that’s what it’s called right? I don’t think I can really go back to school right now.”

 

“Oh my god Yuri, it’s called Kyushu, well actually that’s just the name of the prefecture the city I live in is Hasetsu but you were close” He smiled. He looked happy. He smiled really wide. “You’re going to love Hasetsu little Yuri! It’s so nice. Things are slower there and there is so much good food and there are even hot springs!”

 

“Hey! Don’t call me little I’m gonna beat you up!” Yuri said full of rage.

 

Viktor laughed as he ruffed up his son’s hair.

 

Yuri was a little angry but he was mostly joking. He felt happy, the huge weight of school was taken off his shoulders and even if it was just for a little while it still felt nice. 

 

Than suddenly Viktor's eyes went big. His expression turned from one of joy to one that Yuri couldn’t read at all.

 

“I-I actually just remembered something. I have something I need to tell you about Hasetsu”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure y'all can guess what’s coming up in the next chapter :3c   
> (but you won’t have to wait long for it!! I’m posting another chapter today!! i’m going to post it at about 7 EST)


	5. Chapter 5

His dad looked worried. Only a moment ago he looked so content, but now he was just staring at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked his father.

 

“Nothing is wrong sorry. I just told myself that as soon as you decided what you wanted to do I was going to tell you something. I just didn’t expect you to make up your mind so soon.”

 

“Oh”

 

He finally figured out what kind of expression his father was making, his dad looked worried.

 

“I’m engaged.” Viktor spit out. “I have been engaged for like a little over a year.” Viktor stopped talking after that and looked to his son.

 

Yuri was taken back, he just thought this was going to be a normal dinner. Why did this have to happen right now, why didn’t his dad tell him sooner. Everything with his father was so goddamn weird. ‘How has he been engaged for a whole year and not told me… Does she live in Kyushu and is that why he is only telling me now?’’ thought Yuri. ‘Would he never have told me about his fiancée if I would have just decided to go back to school right away?’ He wasn’t close to his dad but he could have at least sent him a text about it instead of leaving him in the dark for so long. Even an impersonal text telling him that he was engaged would have been better than keeping it a secret for so long.

 

“When is your wedding going to be?” Yuri couldn’t think of anything better to ask and this seemed like an easy question to ask.

 

Viktor laughed.“Well actually we’re never getting married… or well at least we have no plans to do so in the near future.” Yuri looked at him with a confused look on his face. Viktor rubbed his face and tried to explain himself. “I mean well, I would love to get married but we can’t… not yet anyway.” He took a deep breath and continued. “So basically what I’m trying to say is that-”

 

“-Are you gay?” Yuri interrupted.

 

“Well, I... yeah but- I mean I was kind of getting to that. How did you know?”

 

“I don’t know. I just felt like that was where this conversation was going... and you kept mentioning your friend in Hasetsu every few minutes but you never mentioned a girl there, it wasn't actually obvious until you were talking about how you wanted to get married but couldn’t. I don’t know. I felt like if I didn’t interrupt you than you would have never stopped talking and this all would have ended up making this way too long and emotional and we would have been here forever.”

 

“So yeah. I am gay well, bisexual actually but I guess that doesn’t really matter and I have a fiancée. He lives in Hasetsu, I usually live there too... I don’t really like Tokyo that much honestly but I do have an apartment here just in case anyone visit.”

 

“I mean...I’m happy for you. Is that what to say right now? I just wish you would have told me this earlier, and I kind of wish you wouldn’t have told me this inside of some random restaurant.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry Yuri. I should have told you this at a better time. I just wasn't sure how to bring this up with you. Um, I actually have some pictures of him on my phone do you want to see?”

 

Before Yuri had time to respond Viktor pulled out his phone and started going through pictures. The first picture was of a Japanese man with short black hair and glasses standing in front of a counter, he looked nerdy and he was a little chubby. The next few pictures were similar, there was a picture of him holding a poodle, a picture of him smiling next to some kind of sign, a picture of him ice skating. Viktor continued flipped through the pictures before stopping on a picture of him and the Japanese man (his dad’s fiancée) standing side by side in a cheesy way holding hands. It was a kind of awkward post but they both looked happy, they also both had rings on left hands. In this picture he could tell that his dad’s fiancée was only a couple inches shorter than him. Based on the previous pictures Yuri would have guessed that his dad’s fiancée would have been shorter than he actually was.

 

“We look cute right? This was the picture we took right after we got engaged. I miss him so much I haven’t seen him in almost a week now” his father said.

 

Yuri looked over at his father's hand and realized he wasn’t wearing the ring from the picture.

 

“Hey? Where is your ring now? DId you take it off just to pick me up? You didn’t need to.”

 

Viktor balled his hand up into a small fist. “About that… I actually lost it right before I picked you up from the airport but I still haven’t told him… I know he is going to be so upset when he finds out. I could always get another one but you know… rings are special and I don’t really want to tell him. How am I supposed to tell him I lost the ring representing our everlasting love?”

 

“OLD MAN YOU IDIOT! Just tell him, there’s no point in keeping it a secret you’re just gonna have to tell him later anyway” Yuri yelled. His dad was so stupid most of the time, he prayed to god that his dad’s fiancee didn’t act exactly like his dad.

 

“Yeah, that’s actually a good idea Yuri... I’ll tell him tonight. Thank you for taking this well. I have wanted to tell you for a while I just didn’t know how to-”

 

Viktor is stopped mid sentence by their waiter coming up to the table. Viktor orders the food and than the waiter leaves.

 

“It’s fine.” Yuri was upset that his dad would keep this from him for so long, did he really expect that he’d be homophobic or something, is that why he didn’t tell him. It really upset him that his dad never told him, that his dad kept this a secret for so long.

 

“Oh… yeah. There’s also one more thing.” His dad looked away for a moment. “His name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“WAIT! You forgot to mention the fact that your fiancée has the same exact name as me! What the fuck?”

 

Viktor laughed. “I knew you would react like this haha, please settle down Yuri! His name is pronounced a little differently than yours his name has a slightly longer ‘U’ sound.”

 

“Ugh! This is just gonna be so confusing. That is still basically my name... Oh my god.” Yuri was fuming but Viktor just laughed.

 

“Sorry Yuri.”

 

Viktor kept laughing.

 

“I also have something else to ask. When would you want to go and leave Tokyo? We could leave as soon as you wanted or we could wait a while.”

 

“I don’t really care either way honestly.”

 

“I’ll see if there are any flights tomorrow, the flights are never full because it’s just a regional airport and doesn’t get much traffic. It’s kind of nice. A lot nicer than the Narita airport in my opinion.”

 

“Oh alright.”

 

Yuri wanted to feel angry, he wanted to be angry that his dad hadn't told him all this but he wasn't only mad, he was actually kind of happy for his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the hardest chapters for me to write. I really wanted to make it interesting to read even though it was kind of obvious what Viktor was going to say! I hope you all have enjoyed this fic so far!! I’m so excited to write about Yuuri and Yuri meeting soon!! Plus I was busy all day so I barely finished this. I hope you all like it!
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ I hope you all like this chapter and have liked the double update today! ♡


	6. Chapter 6

The flight was short and boring but at this point Yuri was completely sick of traveling at all, he just wanted it all to be over with. Why hadn’t his dad just asked asked him what he wanted to do before he left so he wouldn’t have had to go to Tokyo for just one night. He knew his dad didn’t ever think like that though, he always was the worst at planning stuff.

 

The entire flight Yuri was bracing himself for meeting his dad’s fiancée. He was going to have to live with this guy for months so he needed to at least try to be nice to him today to start things off on a good foot.

 

When they got of the plane a glass wall separated them from the rest of the airport. Yuri looked around for the man in the pictures that his dad showed him but couldn’t really see anyone who looked at all like that. The airport was small and relatively empty there wasn’t anyone waiting around besides a short kid who was looked like he was either 9 or 10 years old.

 

As Yuri and his dad got closer to the sliding door separating his gate from the entrance of the airport his ears were flooded with English words.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Mr. Viktor, is this your son? He looks just like you! Oh my god! I love his hair so much! I’m so jealous it looks so soft! I wish my hair could be that color naturally!” The small boy in front of him was short with hair that was obviously dyed red but the rest was dyed blonde, Yuri could see his a tiny bit of black roots poking out from his scalp and the way he was talking about Yuri’s hair that it wasn’t natural.

 

“Um, dad? Who is this?” Yuri asked his father.

 

“Oh, this is Kenjirou! His parents have to travel a lot so Yuuri offered him a job at the hot springs a few months ago. He runs errands for me and Yuuri in his free time and sometimes stays in one of the spare rooms when his parents are out of town.”

 

“Yup that’s me! Yuuri told me that you and your son would be coming and since Yuuri is busy with work I thought I would come to greet you guys! I’m Kenjirou Minami! You can call me Minami!” He turned to Viktor. “What’s your son’s name?”

 

“Oh, his name is Yuri!”

 

“Yuri! Oh my god! That’s so cute!! That’s just like Mr. Yuuri’s name though… oh my that’s going to be so confusing.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Yuri laughed. He was trying to sound cool, he wanted to impress this this little kid. “So how old is this brat anyway?”

 

“Yuri, be nice!” Viktor snapped at his son.

 

Minami laughed. “I’m 17.”

 

“YOU’RE 17! Oh my god! I thought you were like 10... since you are so tiny and need someone to babysit you when your parents are away”

 

“I’m not 10! And I don’t need anyone to babysit me! The only reason why I stay at the hot springs sometimes is because my school is very far from my parents house so when they’re away it would require me to walk two miles to the bus station every morning! The hot springs had a bus stop right in front of it so it’s a lot easier. I’m going to be 18 next year though, and then I can drive so I won’t need to stay with them when my parents are gone anymore. Also I’m not that short, you’re only a few inches taller than me!”

 

“Yeah but I’m only 15, I still have more time to grow. You on the other hand are probably going to be tiny forever.”

 

“Oh my god Yurio! You’re such a baby!”

 

“Baby? I’m not a baby I’m only two years younger than you… and Yurio? What the hell kind of name is that… gross!”

 

“It’s cute!” Minami laughed.

 

“You guys seem like you’ll be good friends!” Viktor laughed. “Why don’t we start heading out.”

 

They walked out the gates of the airport and Viktor and Minami both headed to the right. They both knew exactly where they were going, which wasn’t surprising since they both lived here but Yuri just felt a little confused.

 

“We are about twenty minutes away from the house by bus.” Viktor said to his son behind him.

 

In a minute or two the bus came, Viktor handed Yuri some money to pay for his ticket and they all sat down. The bus was empty which was nice, if not a bit creepy. Viktor and Minami spoke Japanese on the bus. Yuri felt out of place. Yuri knew three languages why couldn’t they all be speaking a language that he knew.

 

There was such a huge language barrier no Japanese words sounded anything like English or Swiss or Russian. How the hell was he ever going to learn it or understand it. Suddenly Yuri  realized something

 

“DOES YURI SPEAK JAPANESE?” Yuri blurted out in Russian loudly. “Well not me obviously but you know...  the Japanese one, your fiancée, does he speak Japanese?”

 

Viktor looked at his son confusedly. “Of course he does? What’s the matter Yuri is everything alright?”

 

Yuri sighed loudly. “Oh my god, how the hell am I supposed to talk to him than. This is going to be so fucking awkward no one here is going to be able to fucking understand me besides you and I’m going to die. This is going to be horrible, no one is going to be able to understand me here I’m going to be alone the whole time I’m here and if I’m going to be alone and if no one is going to fucking talk to me why am I even here, why didn’t I just stay back in Russia. You have your whole life here… I am just fucking bugging you and now that kid Minami is looking at me and even though he can’t fucking understand me right now he’s probably judging me since it probably looks like I’m right about to cry… Just I can’t do this dad. Why the fuck did you even bring me here.” Yuri fell back in his seat and pulled at his face with his hands, how was he supposed to bond with someone when they didn’t even speak the same language. He was so stressed out, he shouldn’t have just snapped like that. He tried to take a deep breath but his heart was still beating fast. He wasn’t upset really that his dad’s fiancee couldn’t talk to him, he was just upset by how out of place he felt here.

 

Viktor said something in Japanese to Minami and then Minami started speaking in English. “Yurio! You don’t have to worry! Yuuri knows very good English! I actually met him and Viktor because Yuuri was my English tutor!”

 

“Yuuri went to college in America he knows very good English! He doesn’t know much Russian besides tiny phrases though.. And he speaks Japanese because he lives here but that’s not the only language he knows.”

 

“Yeah! Yurio you don’t have to worry, if you can understand me with my bad accent and pronunciation than you will for sure be able to understand Yuuri. He is really good!”

 

Yuri covered his face again. He felt stupid now. He felt like an idiot. Yuri didn’t want to talk anymore, he just felt bad and upset with himself for letting himself get so carried away. Neither Minami or Viktor spoke the rest of the bus ride.

 

The bus stopped and Viktor and Minami started to get up. Yuri followed.

 

Viktor pointed at a building and Yuri started to walk towards it, he was talking faster than his father or Minami. When he got to the door he knocked and waited.

 

A few feet behind him he heard his father talking “Yuri you don’t have to knock on the door it’s a business not just our house you can just walk right in.”

 

He decided to kick open the door, because he still had a lot of pent up emotions and kicking a door always looked cool, right? and why not try to make his entrance as big and cool as he could?

 

The door flung open and Yuri saw his dad’s fiancée for a flash of a second before hearing a loud thud… Yuri in that moment knew exactly what just happened… He had just kicked the door into his dad’s fiancée’s face and caused him to fall on the ground.

  
‘Well there go good first impressions’ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about your face Yuuri….  
> Also!! I am starting to make stuff to sell at conventions and I’m working on small Yuri on Ice charms and I thought I’d share with you guys my Yuuri drawing so far! (it’s not totally finished rn btw but i still wanted to share it bcs i think its cute and i thought you guys might like it?) (i’m still working on Yuri and Vik) [Here's a link to the drawing](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ca5487f1ed0c22759e7bf49e22df54c7/tumblr_ohnizoLWog1vcdkh0o1_400.png)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you so much for all your nice comments!! I appreciate each and every single one!! They really brighten my day and inspire me to continue working on this fic!!


	7. Chapter 7

The next few seconds were kind of a blur, he saw his dad running up and then immediately sitting on the next to Yuuri. 

 

“Oh my god Yuuri! I hope you’re alright! Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? Is everything alright! Oh my god!” Viktor said while clinging on to Yuri.

 

“I’m fine you don’t have to worry, I just fell because I was too close to the door, I’m fine.” Yuri says while trying to fix his glasses that had gotten shifted when he fell.

 

“Yeah, He just fell he’s not dead. Oh my god!” Yuri said, his father was always so overdramatic. He just needed to relax.

 

“Yeah Viktor, I’m fine! I really am. Just let me get up.”

 

Viktor realized how tightly he was squeezing his fiancée and loosened his grip. “Oh, sorry.”

 

“Did you leave Minami outside?”

 

“Yeah… I kind of just came running when I saw that you fell.” Viktor responded

 

“Oh my god Viktor you’re helpless.” Viktor looked at Yuuri sadly when he finished his words. “But I still love you… even though you’re helpless.” Yuri said with a laugh.

 

“You do huh? I guess you’ll have to show me?”

 

“Really… I gotta show you? Well alright you big dork.” Yuuri places his hand over his fiancee’s face and goes in for a kiss.

 

Yuri feels so weird being kind of stuck watching his middle aged dad make out with his boyfriend so he decides to opens to door to try to find Minami. 

 

When Yuri opens the door he sees Minami struggling with bags, he totally had forgotten about his luggage.

 

“Hey Yurio” Minami waves. “Viktor kind of just left me with the bags.” Minami laughs.

 

“Yeah... he’s inside being gay right now, I’ll help you with the bags though.”

 

“That’s basically all Viktor and Yuuri do. I’m not surprised but like even though they’re super embarrassing I’m a little jealous of you... I love my parents but they travel a lot.I kind of wish Yuuri and Viktor were my parents.”

 

Yuri was about to interject and say ‘They’re not my parents’ but then realized that they were. Viktor was his actual father, even though he never had acted like it and Yuuri was basically just like a step dad now. He hadn’t thought about this at all. It was weird to think that he actually was living in a house with two people that were technically both his parents.

 

The door opened and he saw that Yuuri was standing up now but Viktor was still clinging to his side. “Hey Yuri! I’m not sure how much Viktor has told you about me but I’m Yuuri Katsuki! Me and your dad run this onsen!”

 

“Oh, Hi.”

 

He finally got a good look at Yuuri, he was wearing a dark blue tight fitting button up shirt and dark black pants. He was dressed kind of nice. Yuri wondered if this was how he normally dressed or if he was just dressed like this because he was meeting Yuri for the first time.

 

“Why don’t you come in.” Yuuri said.

 

Yuri walked slowly into the doorway. 

 

“Oh Yuri please take off your shoes.” said his father.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s not a thing in Russia right? You can leave your shoes there next to the others and over here are some house shoes guests wear but you could also just wear your socks, it’s really up to you.” Yuuri smiled.

 

Yuri took off his shoes but kept his socks on. The inside of the hot springs looked really nice, there were a few people in robes sitting around and eating but they weren’t paying attention to anything besides the TV in front of them. 

 

“Minami is there anyway you could take over for a few minutes I want to give Yuri a tour of the place. Also Viktor could you put Yuri’s… um... things into his room?” Yuri said.

 

Yuri and Minami both shook their heads and went separate ways.

 

Now he was alone with Yuuri. The first thing Yuri thought about the other man was ‘This guy seems way too happy…’ Yuri just slammed a door in his face and this guy wasn’t even angry he just used it as some kind of excuse to be gay with his dad. If Yuri had just had his head slammed with a door he would probably be super angry for days.

 

“Hey nerd, if you expect me to like act a certain way because you’re kind of my step dad now… well just… you just shouldn’t be expecting anything I barely even know my dad, I’m not just automatically gonna be nice to you just because you’re dating him.” Yuri said. He wanted to sound confident and strong but ended up regretting most of what he said.

 

“You don’t have to worry I’m not expecting anything like that but I just hope you like the onsen. Okay so you saw the main room and the baths are off to the side of that.” Yuuri said while pointing.

 

“The kitchen is over there, and over here is a banquet room. Your dad actually stayed in this room for a long time”

 

Yuuri’s tour wasn’t at all good or interesting, everything he was telling him was just stuff that he could find out himself and it seemed like he was just rushing through every room without explaining anything. They walked through room after room and hallway after hallway until it all finally ended with the last stop on the tour, the room that was going be Yuri’s room. Yuri wasn’t paying much attention to the rest of the tour and honestly didn’t care what his room looked like or what it contained. He never would have guessed what was sitting inside of that room. When Yuri opened the door he was really surprised by what he saw.

 

Sitting in the center of his bed was a small brown and white kitten. It was only a little bigger than the size of his hand and even though it was obviously sleeping Yuri could hear it purring from all the way on the other side of the room. It had dark stripes surrounding its body that looked like small rings. Yuri hadn’t been this close to a cat in so long.

 

“Surprise! Yuri! This cat is for you! Yuuri and me were thinking of getting a cat to kill some of the mice around here and I remembered how much you loved kittens and cats when you were little and I thought that you might like to be the one who gets to take care of it!” Viktor said. He must have been in the room the entire time but Yuri was too interested in the cat to even notice. “If you don’t want to take care of it or if you’ve grown out of liking cats me and Yuuri are more than happy to take him off your hands though.”

 

“No, Um… I think I’ll keep him.” he said, trying to contain his excitement.

 

Yuri was so happy. He hadn’t had any pets since elementary school and he always loved cats and kittens. He felt his eyes start to water a little bit but he tried his hardest not to cry. He didn’t want to let Yuuri or his dad know how happy cats made him. This was one of the nicest gifts he has ever gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m going to take a day off tomorrow and plan out more of the plot before I update again... but don’t worry because this break will only last one day and my next update will be on tuesday the 6th! I hope my double update today makes up for the fact that I won’t be posting a new chapter tomorrow! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the fic so far thank you so so so much for reading this far I am seriously so grateful for each and every person reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short, I just really wanted to post something today! Thank you !!

“Sorry that I was rushing you through the tour Yuri. Viktor has been excited about showing you the cat since he found out you were coming to stay with us in Japan. I hope it wasn’t too obvious that we were just rushing to your room.”

 

“Oh, it’s alright. I really didn’t expect it. Um, thank you. Thank you dad and uh, thank you Yuuri.”

 

Both of them smiled. 

 

“Viktor why don’t we go and let Yuri get used to his room and play with the cat. Also you need to put your apron on and help me with work, you don’t know how many times I was asked where my handsome foreign husband was in the three days you were gone.” Yuuri smirked.

 

“Oh my god really!” Viktor says excitedly.

 

“Yeah, I told all of them that you went back to your old playboy ways and left me for a college girl … Old lady Kimura cried and Miss. Yamaguchi offered to set me up with her son.” 

 

“That is a lie and you know it Mr. Katsuki.”

 

“Excuse me, first off I would never lie and second off … I think you mean Mr. Nikiforov” Yuuri says with a grin.

 

Viktor blushes and covers his face. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“I wouldn’t?” Yuuri said playfully.

 

“Yeah you wouldn’t… if anything I’d be the second Mr. Katsuki.”

 

“Viktor Katsuki… hm, I like that but does it roll off the tongue like Yuuri Nikiforov.”

 

“Hm… you know what else rolls off the tou-”

 

“-OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! STOP! Can’t you both be gross in a different language or just do it away from my room or just not in front of my cat. He’s just a baby he doesn’t need to near that kind of stuff.” Yuri shouted.

 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Yuri I wasn’t talking about anything gross sorry if you thought I was, oh my god I’m so embarrassed. I was just about to talk about how I was going to make your dad some katsudon. We really should get out of your room though sorry you had to see all that. Please come downstairs whenever you want lunch” Yuuri says in a hurry and they both rush out of his room. 

 

Yuri is finally alone in his room. Minami was right, Yuuri and his dad really are embarrassing. He has only been here for a few minutes and they’ve already been super in love and embarrassing twice, Yuri couldn’t complain though since they just gave him a brand new kitten.

 

The kitten was so small. Yuri didn’t want to wake him up but he also didn’t want to wait any longer without petting his new cat so he decides to just go and pet it. The second Yuri starts petting him the small kitten reaches out it’s small arms and starts to knead the blanket it’s laying on. Yuri feels like he is in heaven, this cat is so tiny and sweet.

 

After a few minutes of petting his cat Yuri decides to check out his new room. When he walked in he was too distracted by the kitten to really check it out completely. 

 

All the furniture was low and near the ground. The bed itself was only slightly raised off the floor with a wooden frame. In the corner of the room there was a sliding door that Yuri assumed must be the entrance to a closet, next to the bed there was a short desk with a small chair. Yuri wasn’t used to doing any kind of work on a desk that small and close to the ground and wondered how he was going to be able to do any work without hunching over. He was so intrigued by the furniture that he almost missed the large window taking up nearly half the space of one of his walls. The room was small but didn’t feel small, it felt warm and refreshing. He could get used to living here. 

 

When he was young his grandparents always filled his room with nice furniture but it felt too nice, stressfully nice. He was so worried about having to keep everything clean and looking nice that he never actually felt like he could just relax in his own room. This room was nice, the furniture was not the best but it was nice. Yuri was happy. He was happier than he thought he would be. Yuri was content just staying in his room all day but he was hungry and needed to get something to eat eventually. 

 

Yuri walked down the stairs and through the hallway with his cat in his arms. His cat was so easy to deal with and so far it would allow Yuri to hold it for as long as he wanted. When Yuri was young his grandmother had a cat named Anna who was bright orange, Yuri loved to watch her play with toys and run around the house but she never liked to be held and would scratch and kick Yuri if he even tried to pet her or if he got in her way.

 

When he got downstairs he saw Yuuri and his father both rushing around doing work. Viktor stopped once he saw his son “Hey Yuri! I see you like the cat!”

 

“Oh yeah. He’s pretty relaxed it’s nice.”

 

“I could see if Yuuri could cook you something. Is there anything specific you want?”

 

“Not really. I can have whatever is easiest.”

 

“Alright! I’ll just have Yuuri bring your food up to your room when he’s done with it so you can go back up there and play with your kitten.”

 

“Oh! Um- thanks I guess.”

 

“You’re welcome Yuri.”

 

He honestly kind of wanted to stay downstairs and learn more about this new place he was living in but eating in his room was nice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I drew some Yuri on Ice fanart please check it out !!!
> 
> <http://k0ies.tumblr.com/post/154071617938/slides-yuri-on-ice-creators-5-dollars-please-let>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets happy then gets sad.

The next few weeks felt calm and nice, something Yuri wasn’t really used to.

 

He didn’t have a particular schedule to follow but most days Yuri would wake up early and go downstairs to eat with his dad and Yuuri, they would talk about things and watch Japanese TV. Yuri didn’t really understand what people were saying at first but after a few times of watching it some words stood out that he was able to understand. His dad tried to teach him a few words every day but they were hard to remember.

 

Eventually his dad and Yuuri would get to work and open the onsen and Yuri would have the rest of the day free to do whatever he wanted. He liked walking around the city a lot, it was a small city so he never got lost. Occasionally people would try to talk to him but since he didn’t know much Japanese the conversations didn’t go far, they usually just asked him if he was Viktor’s son anyway. 

 

Some days he would try to go swimming and other days he would rent a bike and bike along the paved shoreline, he was alone most days but never really felt alone. The sun on his skin felt warm and nice. Once the sun was close to setting he would go back home and eat dinner with Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri was embarrassingly cheesy and so was Viktor but they were nice and after the first few days Yuuri was completely used to seeing his dad and Yuuri completely make out in the most random of times and kind of expected it.

 

Most nights he would try to go into the hot springs if they weren't too crowded.

 

In the few weeks he has lived in Hasetsu his cat has grown a lot. His once tiny fragile body had almost doubled in size and still had a lot of growing to do. Yuri was happy.

 

One morning during breakfast him and his dad were talking like normal when he brought something up that Yuri wasn't really expecting “Hey Yuri?” His voice was more quiet but not totally serious.

 

“Yeah. Wait are you talking to me or like your boyfriend?” Yuri laughed.

 

“Oh, yeah you I’m talking to you Yuri.” He said while turning to look at his son. 

 

“Yeah what is it?”

 

“Do you get lonely hanging out all day by yourself? You seem happy but… I don’t know. Is there anything you really wanted to do while in Japan?”

 

“Not really? I don’t know”

 

“Would you want to do anything during the day, hanging out with other kids would probably be good for helping your Japanese. There are actually a lot of things you could join right now.”  
“Oh.” Yuri didn’t particularly want anything to change, he liked hanging out and doing his own thing everyday

 

“You wouldn’t have to do anything if you didn’t want to but the community center in Hasetsu has a full sized swimming pool and a full sized ice skating rink. They have beginner classes that you could take for either one. I think it would be really fun and not that big of a commitment since they only meet for an hour everyday.”

 

“Oh and Yuri! If you wanted to take a skating class I have a lot of friends from college who do skating. They’re probably coming to visit during the holidays they could show you some things.” Yuuri said.

 

Of course his dad’s fiancee was excited about the idea of Yuri learning ice skating. He was kind of obsessed with ice skating, whenever it was on they’d spend the whole day watching it and the next few days commenting on it. For days after the grand prix aired on television he wouldn’t stop talking about it and talking about the results. 

 

Yuri didn’t really want to join ice skating though, it seemed too difficult and from everything that he’s seen it looks difficult and the skaters always seemed to make hard falls no matter how many years they had been training, it looked painful. 

 

“You could sign me up for the swimming class if you want.” Swimming was always something Yuri liked to do and something he knew he was good at. Plus if was funny to see Yuuri’s expression go from being really excited to just being mildly happy. 

 

“Oh! That’s wonderful Yuri! It will be a lot of fun. I loved swimming when I was your age it’s really relaxing!”

 

They few days before his first swimming class went by quickly. Before he knew it the day was here and he was standing in the community center looking for where he was supposed to meet the class.

 

He followed to signs for the pool and as he turned the corner a familiar smell of chlorine filled his nose and he saw a women with short black hair holding a clipboard who he assumed to be the swim coach. She said something to Yuri that he couldn’t understand all he could recognize was the word for name. He said his name and she smiled and then pointed at the locker rooms. There wasn’t anyone else there but he changed into his swimsuit anyway. Once he was finished changing the lady with the clipboard pointed at the benches and Yuri sat down there. 

 

In a few minutes more kids came and changed into swimsuits and sat beside him. Everyone was chatting but the words they were using were too fast for Yuri to try to understand. They completely ignored Yuri and talked amongst themselves.  
Yuri was the only kids that no one was paying attention to or trying to talk to.

 

Within a few minutes there were 10 other kids there and they were all talking to each other, none of them made an attempt to even talk to Yuri. After a few minutes he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore he just wanted to leave.

 

Sitting on the bench hearing everyone talk but not even pay attention to him made him feel worthless. He felt like everyone hated him and he felt like everyone knew he didn’t belong there. He felt like each time one of the kids said things he couldn’t understand they were talking about him. His heart started to beat quickly, he was starting to panic. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry or see him getting upset. He needed to leave. He wanted to get up but he felt like if he did everyone would just stare at him. He just wanted to be alone he wanted to be back home with his cat he wanted to be wearing his favorite hoodie instead of these swim trunks that just felt all too exposing. 

 

He eventually got up the courage to get up and walk back into the locker room. He grabbed his bag and put his shirt but left on his swim trunks, they were going to have to do for pants because Yuri didn’t want to spend one more minute there. He put his headphones in and walked back through the pool area where all the other boys were standing. They looked at him as he walked by but he tried to ignore it he felt so bad and anxious he just wanted to be in his bed again. 

 

He rushed home, the community center wasn’t too far from the onsen but honestly Yuri wouldn’t have cared if it was far away, he didn’t want to spend another moment at the pool with all the boys who were ignoring him and making him feel bad. He rushed home and opened the front door, he prayed that no customers would be sitting in the main room and see him. He knew his face was red and he couldn’t tell if he looked like he was crying or not so he just wanted to run to his room. 

 

“It was horrible. It was so bad dad! Why the fuck did you make me go.” He was crying but was trying to pretend that he wasn’t even though he knew it was obvious. 

 

“Wait what happened Yuri? I didn’t force you to go? Are you alright? Is everything alright?”

 

“I’m going to my room.” Yuri said covering his face.

 

It wasn’t his dad’s fault that Yuri got so stressed out at the swimming class, he just wasn’t expecting everyone to ignore him. Yuri wanted to actually make an effort to make friends at this class, he didn’t expect to be completely ignored. He had actually gotten his hopes up for this but when he was actually there he felt so bad. 

 

He was so upset, he never wanted to get his hopes up again and he never wanted to leave the house again. He just had yelled at his dad too which made everything worse.

 

‘If dad gets angry enough he’ll probably ship me off back to Russia and he’ll probably never talk to me but my grandparents won't talk to me either so I’ll be even more alone’ he thought to himself. He cried for a little bit before eventually falling asleep with the light of his room still on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Sorry I didn’t update for so long I was feeling bad and anxious but I’m feeling better now. (this chapter was kind of rushed because I felt like i needed to post something since i hadn't updated in so long but I still hope you all like it, some of the plot is gonna start picking up really soon
> 
>  
> 
> Also I drew some more YOI fanart (it’s Yurio)!  
> Please check it out!!
> 
>  
> 
> <http://k0ies.tumblr.com/post/154415132773/agape>  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think !! thank you for reading!!


End file.
